When Friends are more then Friends
by Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby
Summary: Spot is fighting his feeling for his best friend who he thinks doesn't feel the same way. Catwalk is wondering why her best friend is acting so weird and is thinking the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

When Friends are More Than Friends.

Ch. 1

Catwalk 

I woke up to the sun, poring into the bunkroom where I lived with the other Brooklyn Newsies and my best friend, Spot Conlon. He'd been my best friend since I came to live here when I was 10. I was now a woman of 16. I had brown hair that was choppy because I cut it my self. I had eyes as green as an emerald that could make any boy want me. My breasts were fairly large and the guys were always wondering when Spot was finally going to get in my blue pants. I always wore boy's clothes that the older boys had grown out of.

I rolled out of bed and fell on the hard wooden floor.

"Shit," I muttered as I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a green shirt and went to the washroom that was full of boys getting ready for the day. I brushed my choppy hair until it was smooth and washed my face with the cool water that came from a pump. As I walked out of the washroom, Spot came in and smiled at me. I smiled back at my best friend and kept walking. I went to my bed and quickly made it. I grabbed my light brown canvas mailbag and went outside to wait for Spot. Everyday we would walk to the distribution center to get our papes and sell them together. On nice days, all of the Newsies would hang out at the docks. I almost never went in because all the boys would start hitting on me and I hated that. They're more like brothers than boyfriends. I sat down with my back against the cold hard wall of the lodging house. I kept my eyes down as the people of Brooklyn walked by me. I didn't want to bother them until I had my papes.

"You'se ready?" A manly voice said at the door to the lodging house.

"Aren't I always?" I replied with a laugh. Spot and I walked for a while in silence. Spot was a little taller than me with a head of blonde hair. He wore a tarnished silver key around his neck and always had his gold tipped cane with him. I smiled at his red suspenders that I had given for him for Christmas. I saved up for half a year to get him those and he never takes them off. Spot turned his head to talk to me and I looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Catwalk, can you'se believe what da boys are saying 'bout us?" He asked me half laughing.

"No, something like dat could never happen between us. Right?" I replied and emphasizing on my last word.

"No, we'se just friends," Spot replied looking nervous and sad. We kept walking until we reached the counter.

"50 papes," I said putting 2-bits on the counter while the old man, Jerry, shouted for my papes. A young looking man, I had never seen before handed him the papes that he gave to me.

"Who's da new guy?" I asked.

"Him? Dat's me nephew, Jordan. His folks just died so now he's living wit me." Jerry told me. I looked at Jordan and saw hurt and anger in his chocolate brown eyes. I put my papes in my mailbag and went down the stairs to wait for Spot. Spot got himself 100 papes and met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who's da guy behind da counter woiking wit Jerry?" Spot asked.

"Dat's Jordan, Jerry's nephew." I replied.

"Scandal in da Mayors Office!" Spot shouted. Instantly 3 people came and bought Spot's papes from him. I looked in the pape to find a good headline.

"Pulitzer dies of Heart Attack!" I shout. Pulitzer was having heart problems, everyone knew that, but now that he died, his right hand man, Seitz, would take over The World. I sold all my papes easily with that headline, but when I was only 15 away from finishing, I used Spot's headline to get rid of my papes.

"Hey!" Spot shouted after I used his headline.

"Every man for himself!" I shouted at him before I ran the other way. Spot may be small, but he could kill you if he had the chance. I wasn't looking at where I was going and I hit someone with aggressive force. I fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"Are you ok?" A deep voice asked me. I looked up to see Jordan, but his eyes didn't show hurt or anger anymore, they showed lust.

"Yeah," I replied starting to back away, "I gotta get going, I still have papes to sell," I said pointing to my mailbag.

"I'll buy one," He said pulling out a penny. I took the penny, handed him a pape and ran as fast as I could to escape the lust from him. I have never known love because my parents died when I was really little and I don't remember them. Spot is the closest thing I have ever almost loved, but he's just a friend.

As I came around the corner, I saw Spot. He smiled at me and playfully hit me. I hit him back and we sold our papes together. I sold my papes with Spot because I felt safe around him. He was my best friend and I would want it no other way.


	2. Chapter 2

When Friends are More Than Friends.

Ch. 2

Spot 

I woke up to the sound of Catwalk, my best friend, falling out of bed. I laughed as she fumbled around to find some clothes. Her emerald green eyes didn't look my way but I could see them perfectly in my mind. I saw everything about her, perfect, in my mind. I lay in bed for a while, thinking, it's one of my favorite pastimes. After awhile, I decided to finally get up, so I grabbed some clothes and headed to the washroom. Just as I was walking in, Catwalk walked out. I flashed her a smile and she returned it with a dazzling smile that showed off her perfect white teeth. I brushed my teeth and washed my face with the water that came from a rusty pump. I combed my blonde hair so it was slicked back. I went to the bunkroom and noticed that Catwalk had already left. I pulled my red suspenders over my shoulders, grabbed my can and put it in my belt loop. I walked down the creaky old stairs and into a not so busy street. I saw Catwalk sitting on the ground, with her green eyes focused on the ground.

"You'se ready?" I ask her and her head shoots up.

"Aren't I always?" She replied with a laugh. _She's so witty_ I thought as we walked together to the distribution center. We walked in silence for a while. I noticed that she was looking at my red suspenders that she had given to me a couple years ago. I turned my head so my ocean blue eyes bore onto her emerald green ones.

"Catwalk, can you'se believe what da boys are saying 'bout us?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No, something like dat could never happen between us. Right?" She asked. I wanted something to happen, but I don't think she does. I'm her best friend, your not supposed to think of your best friend like that.

"No, we'se just friends" I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice. We didn't talk until we got to the counter. I let Catwalk get in front of me so she could get started selling sooner. I saw her talking to Jerry, an old man, while she got her papes. I noticed a young man working with Jerry. She got her papes and soon left to wait for me. I got 100 papes and went to go see Catwalk.

"Who's da guy behind da counter woiking wit Jerry?" I asked.

"Dat's Jordan, Jerry's nephew," She replied.

"Scandal in da Mayors Office" I shout as loud as I can. Catwalk, on the other hand, is skimming the headlines until she finds a good one.

"Pulitzer dies of Heart Attack" Catwalk yelled louder than me. After about 2 hours of selling, I only had 10 papes left to sell. Catwalk only had about 15. I turn around to sell to other people when out of nowhere, I hear Catwalk calling out my headline. A couple of years ago, Catwalk and I made a pact that we would never use each other's headlines.

"Hey!" I yelled at her. She took one look at my angry face and ran the other way.

"Every man for himself!" She shouted before she went around the corner. I started to run after her but then stopped when I herd her fall. I've known her for about 10 years so I could tell when she fell. After about a minute I walked around the corner and saw Catwalk. I smiled at her and she returned it with a smile and a hit on the arm. I wanted to hug her and make her feel safe, but I knew I couldn't. I knew she would never love me like I love her.

**Madmbutterfly713: I know! Only 25 minutes left!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Friends are More Than Friends.

Ch. 3

Catwalk.

After Spot and I were done selling papes, Spot and I walked to the docks. I didn't want to get in because I never really feel like it. Spot, on the other hand, loves the water. If you didn't know any better, you'd think he was born in there. I sat on the dock and laughed as Spot tried to convince me to get in.

"I'm so glad I went swimming because it's so hot!" He said rather loudly at me. I smiled and shock my head as Spot frowned.

"Just give up! Your never gonna get her to get in," Squints yelled over at Spot. But I know Spot and when he wants something, he gets it. After about 15 more minutes of this, Spot climbs the rope ladder and sits next to me on the dock. Even though he's soaking wet, he gives me a huge hug. I jump up and 'hide' from him. He laughs he's evil little laugh and comes after me. I try to find a new 'hiding' spot but then out of nowhere, Spot pops out from behind a crate labeled _Coffee_. I scream just as Spot picks me up. I wriggle out of his grip and ran for safety. I ran to the Lodging House because it's right next to the dock. As I ran up the old stairs I herd Spot burst threw the door. I finished the run up the stairs and ran into the bunkroom. I run to the open window where a fire escape was. I climbed onto it and shut the window. I looked in just as Spot came in. He saw me so I climbed up to the roof. I sat in a corner of the roof. I waited for Spot to come up and he did after he changed out of his wet clothes. He came and sat next to me.

"What are you'se doin' up here?" He asked me. I smiled and laughed.

"Hiding from a boy in wet clothes." I replied sounding like an idiot.

"I see no wet boy," Spot was mocking me like normal but when I looked into his ocean blue eyes, I didn't see mock, I saw what I saw in Jordan's eyes, expect softer and kinder.

"The boy I saw earlier, he was really hot, " I said, "I wish I could see him again," I laughed because Spot shot up to go back to the bunkroom. I gave him a weird look and he slowly sat back down while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Sorry 'bout dat," Spot started, "I thought I herd somethin'," I nodded my head slowly and looked the other way. I got up and walked over to the fire escape. I climbed down until I got to the alley and started walking to Martha's to grab a sandwich. I kicked up the dust that lay on the ground as I walked down the street. The jingle of a bell greeted me as I walked in. I sat at a corner booth as a waiter came by to take my order.

"Hey Catwalk, what'll it be?" Billy, the waiter asked.

"A roast beef sandwich and a coke, Billy" I replied not even looking at the menu. As Billy walked away, I herd the bell that was attached to the door jingle and saw Spot walk in. He sat down next to me as Billy came back with my coke.

"Hey Spot, ya want somethin' to?" Billy asked pulling out a sheet of paper to take an order.

"Whatever Catwalk's having." Spot replied reaching for my coke, but I grabbed his hand.

"Touch it, and ya won't be able to touch anythin' else for a week," I said giving him back his hand. He rubbed his hand as Billy came back with Spot's coke. Spot protected it from me while I shook my head and drank my coke. I nearly choked on my coke when Jordan walked in. He walked over to Spot and I and put his hand on the table.

"I didn't catch your name when I saw ya earlier. What is it?" He asked. My heart started beating 1,000 miles a second.

"It's Catwalk. And this is Spot." I said pointing to Spot who nodded his head.

"I'm Jordan,"

"I know, ya uncle told me,"

"Oh, ok. I'll see ya around," He said before walking out. As soon as he left, Spot shot me a look.

"What da hell was dat all about?" Spot asked.

"I have no idea, I saw him while I'se was sellin' and I sold him one but I thought he would just leave me alone after dat,"

"I guess not. Foods here." Spot said pointing to Billy coming with our food. I looked up and saw Billy coming carrying the roast beef sandwiches.

"Enjoy," He said as he placed the sandwiches on the table. I breathed in the smell of the cooked beef laced with cheese and sighed. I looked over at Spot, who already had half of his done. I laughed and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Ya eat to fast," I said before taking another bite.

"No, ya just eat to slow," Spot replied, washing down his sandwich with his coke.

"Why did ya follow me?" I asked out of the blue.

"Why do ya ask?" Spot asked sucking on a piece of ice.

"I just wanna know. Were ya hungry? Were ya bored? Did ya have nothin' to do?"

"Ya really wanna know?"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't want dat wet boy to be around ya," Spot said as he laughed. I looked into his blue eyes and saw love and want. I backed away a little bit as I saw Billy walk by with the check.

"I'll take it, Billy." I said pulling out the quarter that was in my pocket.

"I don't have enough, Billy. Could I wash dishes to make up da money?" I asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it Catwalk, some weird guy already paid for ya and Spot." Billy replied. I shot a worried glance at Spot.

"Jordan?" I asked him.

"Probably. Come on let's go home." Spot said as he got up and pulled out my chair for me.

**Kaitins: Thank you, I like it to because you know what Spot's thinking also.**

**As the Rain falls: I don't wanna squish Spot. Spot is hot. So is Mush but that's a different story.**

**Madmbutterfly713: You can't tell me what to do! LOL. Mush is hot. That is all.**

**The White Light at the End of the Tunnel: I think so when this story and my sequel to my other story are done. But Blink is so hot. **

**XXSpotsgoilXx: I am? I feel so loved. Thank you. Blink! Get over here! Blink walks over _What do ya want Catwalk? _Blow kisses like ya at da rally. _Sure thing. _ Blink blows kisses at xXSpotsgoilXx**


	4. Chapter 4

When Friends are More Than Friends.

Ch. 4

Spot.

After Catwalk and I were done for the day, we walked to the docks. I dove into the water. I love the water and the way you feel when your in it. Catwalk, on the other hand, didn't get in today. I tried really hard to get in but nothing worked.

"I'm so glad I went swimming because it's so hot!" I said making sure she could hear me. But all she did was smile and shake her head. I frowned knowing my charm didn't work on her no matter how hard I tried.

"Just give up! Your never gonna get her to get in," Squints yelled over at me. I tried this for about 15 more minutes and gave up. I climbed the rope ladder, walked over to Catwalk and sat down and out of nowhere, I give her this huge hug. Because I'm soaking wet, she jumps up and try's to hide from me. I laugh and go looking for her. I see her running behind an empty crate. As quietly as I could run, I went behind a box labeled _Coffee_. I pick her up and she screamed. I loosen my grip and she runs to the Lodging House. That's where she always runs to whenever I'm chasing her. As I opened the door, I hear her running up the stairs and going to the bunkroom. As ran up the stairs, I could hear Catwalk looking for a place to hide. Just as I opened the door, I see Catwalk climbing onto the fire escape I know she's going on to the roof so I go into the washroom and change out of my wet clothes so I won't get her wet. I climbed out on to the fire escape and climbed up it to get to Catwalk. When I get up to the roof, I see her sitting in the corner and I walk over to her and sit down.

"What are you'se doin' up here?" I asked her. She laughed at what I said.

"Hiding from a boy in wet clothes," She replies half blushing.

"I see no wet boy," I said half mocking her.

"The boy I saw earlier, he was really hot. I wish I could see him again." I knew she was toying with me but I still shot up and heading to the fire escape to change back into my wet clothes. She gave me a weird look as I sat back down, rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Sorry 'bout dat, I thought I herd somethin'," I lied. She nodded her head slowly and looked the other way. I ran my finger though my hair and looked down. I felt like an idiot. I looked up and saw that Catwalk was gone. I sighed and slowly got up to go find her. I climbed down the fire escape and walked to Martha's, knowing that Catwalk would be there. I walked as slow as I could, not wanting to look stalkerish. When I got to Martha's I looked inside to see Catwalk sitting in a corner booth. I went inside and sat next to Catwalk.

"Hey Spot, ya want somethin' to?" Billy, the waiter asked.

"Whatever Catwalk's having," I replied reaching for Catwalk's Coke.

"Touch it, and ya won't be able to touch anythin' else for a week," Catwalk said as she grabbed my hand. My whole body felt like an electrical shock went though it. When she gave it back, I rubbed it to make it feel better. Billy came by right after that with my coke. I shielded it from Catwalk. I started to drink my coke when Catwalk coked on hers. I looked up to see Jordan leaning his hand against our table.

"I didn't catch your name when I saw ya earlier. What is it?" Jordan asked Catwalk. I looked over at her and say sweat beads coming out from her forehead.

"It's Catwalk. And this is Spot." She replied, pointing to me. I nodded my head as if to say _Hey_.

"I'm Jordan," He said.

"I know, ya uncle told me,"

"Oh, ok. I'll see ya around," He said before leaving. I looked over at Catwalk and felt a wave of jealousy come over me.

"What da hell was dat all about?" I asked trying not to lose my cool.

"I have no idea, I saw him while I'se was sellin' and I sold him one but I thought he would just leave me alone after dat," She replied looking a little nervous.

"I guess not. Foods here." I said pointing to Billy, who was walking over with our food.

"Enjoy," He said as he placed the sandwiches on the table. I took 4 large bites out of my sandwich before Catwalk even took one. She laughed and started eating hers.

"Ya eat to fast," She said before taking a second bite.

"No, ya just eat to slow," I said finishing my lunch with my coke. Out of nowhere Catwalk starts talking.

"Why did ya follow me?" She asked.

"Why do ya ask?" I asked while sucking on the ice that was in my glass.

"I just wanna know. Were ya hungry? Were ya bored? Did ya have nothin' to do?"

"Ya really wanna know?"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't want dat wet boy to be around ya," I said as I laughed almost choking on my ice. She looked into my eyes and started to back away. She might have seen my desire for her. She never leaves my mind. I looked up and saw Billy coming by with the check.

"I'll take it, Billy." She said pulling out some money that was in her pocket.

"I don't have enough, Billy. Could I wash dishes to make up da money?" She asked. My hand went to my pocket and started to get some money.

"Don't worry 'bout it Catwalk, some weird guy already paid for ya and Spot." Billy replied. Catwalk shot me a worried glance.

"Jordan?" She asked.

"Probably. Come on let's go home." I said as I got up and pulled out her chair for her.

**ElleestJenn: Thanks for all those reviews. Your one of my favorite authors and it's great that you like this.**

**XXSpotsgoilXx: He does get a little jealous but I think it's funny when he does.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Friends are More Than Friends.

Ch. 5

Catwalk

As Spot and I walked home, I couldn't help feel like we were being watched. I looked over my right shoulder ever so often but the only eyes I saw were Spots. He would look at me then break our gaze by looking at the ground or a bird that flew by. I saw sadness in his ocean blue eyes, something I have never seen before. I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away.

"What's wrong, Spot? Ya know I can read ya like a book, so spill," I said.

"Nothing," He said in a voice suggesting that something was wrong. I dropped the subject and grabbed his hat from his head. A smile came on his face as he reached for his hat. I ran ahead of him towards Central Park. As I looked behind me, I saw him running to claim what was rightfully his. I hid behind a tree and waited for him to find me.

"Found ya!" He screamed as he grabbed my shoulders. I screamed and started to get up, but the tree was right next to a somewhat steep hill. I held on to Spot's hands as we started to roll down the hill. We were laughing until we got to the bottom. I was holding on to the collar of Spot's shirt while he was holding on to my waist. I didn't realize how close we were until I felt his hot breath against my face. I blushed and tried to get up but his body pinned me down. I tried looking away but I couldn't take my eyes off of his. His face came closer to mine as he leaned in. His lips came softly onto mine. My eyes grew tree times there normal size but soon grew smaller as I got used to it. When his lips left mine, all I could say was: "Why?" Spot answered by kissing me again, but this time, it was a little bit harder. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled. I pulled away and laughed. He smiled and put his hat back on his head.

"Ya never answered me question," I said. He never did. He just got up and walked away. I sat there for a while and lay in the grass thinking about what had happened.

"What are ya doin' here all alone?" Came a voice suddenly. I spun my head around to see Jordan standing with his hands buried deep within his pockets and his head titled up.

"Just thinkin'," I said trying to make this meeting short.

"About what?" He replied walking towards me. I was starting to get nervous because of the way he looked at me.

"Nothin'. Hey, I'se gotta get goin' so I'll see ya around." I said as I got up and walked away. I didn't look back because Spot told me that when you walk away, you should never look back.

**I'm bored so now I'm gonna finish the chaper in Dun Dun Daaaa…Jordan's POV. Enjoy!**

After I left that diner, if that's what the people here call it, I hid in the ally way to wait for Catwalk to come out and maybe she won't have that boy with her either. I sighed and waited for what seemed like hours, when I saw her walk out, and she was with him. But I wouldn't let that ruin my day, oh no, I would follow her and wait until that street rat goes away, then I'll make my move. **(This guy sound's like a stalker but he's not a stalker…He just happens to be every where Catwalk goes.) **I walked about 10 feet behind them as they started chasing each other. Catwalk was in the lead and heading towards Central Park, but Spot was right behind her and now I had to jog to keep up. I saw Spot looking for her and I ran right past him and past the tree she was hiding behind. I saw a group of bushes that were down a hill so I ran into those without causing a scene. I hated my uncle for forcing me to work beside him but now, now it's different, now I get to see her. If it weren't for the fire that killed my parents, I would have never met her. I jumped at the sound of a scream. I looked up and saw Catwalk and that street rat rolling down the hill, laughing. They landed with him on top of her. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as she tried to get up but she couldn't. Instead of getting up, he kissed her. I wanted to run out of my bush and break his neck. When she pulled away, she said something but I couldn't hear it, but he kissed her again. I hated seeing her run her fingers through his hair. When they pulled away, they were both laughing and I wanted to kill Spot. She told him something and he got up and walked away. _Now's my chance, _I thought to myself. She lay alone in the grass so I decided to make my move.

"What are ya doin' here all alone?" I asked. She looked nervous. _Good, _I thought, _it's working._

"Just thinkin'," She replied.

"About what?" I asked, walking towards her. But I knew what the answer was.

"Nothin'. Hey, I'se gotta get goin' so I'll see ya around." She said a little to fast and got up and left. _Damn!_ I mentally shouted in my head, _I was so close! But don't worry my pretty, I will get you, you will be mine._

**Dun Dun Daaaa! I love cliffhangers don't ya? Now its time for thank you! Mush is hot. That is all**

**Queen of Doom: I think so to. I never expected we would have so much in common. Have you ever seen Charlie and the Chocolate factory? If not…go see it.**

**ElleestJenn: Since your sooooo nice…I'm gonna have Blink blow kisses at you again! BLINK! _What?_ Blow kisses! _No! you can't make me! _I have to go find Blink. I'll be back in a few! P.S. there not getting longer. **

**XXSpotsgoilXx: I'm glad someone else likes it because Madi doesn't! And we have to know what Spots thinking because he has more than half a brain!**

**Madmbutterfly713: I like boys in wet clothes to. My tan is going away! My beautiful tan I've worked so hard on is peeling away! Oh well. How does creepy Jordan remind you of councilor Jordan? Well he kind of tells Catwalk in this chapter that he likes her so now you'll just have to wait 5 more years to learn her feelings. Ha Ha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When Friends are More Than Friends.**

**Ch. 6**

**Spot.**

I couldn't even hold my gaze with her for more than 3 seconds. I hated knowing that, that pretty boy liked her. I couldn't even tell her what was wrong or she would have found out.

"What's wrong, Spot? Ya know I can read ya like a book, so spill," She asked me.

"Nothing," I replied, but my mind was saying other wise. _You idiot! Just tell her! If you don't, your dreams will never come true. _I was lost in my thoughts when she took my black wool hat off my head. I smiled as she started to run to Central Park. She looked behind her right shoulder and saw I was chasing after her to get my hat. I saw her go behind an old oak tree, so while she was catching her breath, I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "Found ya!" She screamed and tried to get up, but neither of us saw the hill that was next to the tree. Who puts a tree next to hill? I mean come on.

We started to roll down the hill, with Catwalk holding on to my shirt collar, while I held her around her slender waist. We were laughing at our stupidity as we rolled down. When we hit the bottom, I was on top of her. We were so close and she didn't even realize it, but when she did, she blushed and attempted to get up, but I pinned her down with my body. I could see she was trying to look away but she didn't break our gaze. I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her. I felt an electrical shock go through my whole body. When I pulled away, she looked shocked.

"Why?" She asked me. I smiled and gave her another kiss. She ran my fingers through my slightly damp hair and smiled. When we pulled away, she laughed. I smiled and put my hat on my head.

"Ya never answered me question," She said. I felt hurt. I had basically told her in the least verbal way possible. I got up and left. I took the longest way home possible. I thought about what had happened, and I was having a conversion with myself in my head.

_Why did ya do dat! Now she'll never talk to ya ever again,_

_**How do ya know? She might have the same feelings.**_

_Or she may not._

_**Why do you always have to be so mean?**_

_Because I'm the devil and you're the angel._

_**Oh, ok. Spot, ya gotta go to her before Jordan does or you may never live happily ever after,**_

_No one ever lives happily ever after._

_**But Spot's different. He has the power to get his girl back and live happily ever after.**_

_No he doesn't!_

_**Yes he does! **_

****I sat down on my bed of the Brooklyn Lodging House. How I got there…I don't know but I'm here and that's all that matters. I felt my head crash against the pillow and the memory of her first night came back to me suddenly…

_I was sitting on a wooden crate listening to the rain outside while playing poker. Even at the mere age of 11, I whooped everybody's ass. I suddenly heard a crash outside, expect, it wasn't the rain. One of the older boys looked out the broken window and shouted for someone to go outside and help him. I followed him but he told me to get back to the game because I wasn't strong enough. So another boy followed him out. I looked out the window and saw Bottle Cap and Snoozer carrying a body. My eyes grew as I saw Taylor, our caregiver; open the door to let them carry the body in. I heard them walk up the old stairs and I watched as them lay the body on the empty bed underneath mine. I walked over and saw it was a girl. Her wet hair was clinging to her face and her eyes were closed. I saw bruises on her arms where her dirty looking blouse didn't cover. She didn't have any shoes on her feet and her skirt looked liked it had been sewed up many times. She looked about 10 or 11, I didn't know._

_"What are we gonna do? We don't allow girls here," Bottle Cap asked Taylor. Bottle Cap was known for his niceness and I could see in his eyes that he wanted the girl to stay so that what ever she was running from couldn't get to her again_

_"She could prove herself," I said. They all looked at me funny, "Ya know, like doing something we haven't done before," They nodded in approval. I was glad because I wanted to learn more about this girl. She screamed and her eyes shot open reveling emerald green eyes. _

_"No papa! I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me!" She screamed. She looked around the room and saw she was in a room full of boys. She sighed with relief. _

_"What happened to ya?" I asked, "And why are ya here?" She looked away. I put my hand on hers, "It's ok, no one will hurt ya here," I whispered in her ear. She gave me a small smile and started crying onto my shoulder. Not knowing what to do, I patted her gently on the back. She spilled out her heart and soul to me. I felt awful and I didn't even do anything. _

_Her father would beat her if dinner wasn't made when he got home or if the house wasn't clean or if the paper wasn't at his place when he ate breakfast. Her name was Elizabeth. She would pray to God every night to save her from her father, but nothing ever happened until tonight, when she found the courage to run away. She didn't know her way around Brooklyn even though she's lived here her whole life, that's how she ended up at the Lodging House. She slipped and fell on the mud; that was the crash we heard. _

_The next day, she proved herself by walking on the catwalk of the Brooklyn Bridge. She was so exited to finally be away from her abusive father. She soon became my best friend. But there was one problem; I liked her, a lot. I could never tell her. Until now._

"What are ya doin' up dare?" A voice I knew all to well asked me. I looked down from my bed and saw Catwalk standing in the doorway. I smiled and replied, "Nothin'" She laughed. I love making her laugh. It felt as if I touched her heart. She walked over and placed her hand on top of mine. I smiled as the bolt of electricity went thorough my veins. I bent my head down so my chin was resting on the wooden bar. She smiled and leaned in and kissed me.

**Wow. 1,170 words. That's a lot. I think this might be my longest chapter. Wow. Yum. School starts in 8 days. I shouldn't go to school 'cause 'I don't need no school!' Now time to thank the lovely reviewers that took time out of their busy lives to review.**

**Queen of Doom: I don't even know what he's going to do and I'm writing it! LOL I'm just joking. I know. **

**Kaitins: Hope this one is just as good as the last one!**

**XXSpotsgoilXx: You'll see. You'll see. I think you just saw. So…You saw…You saw.**

**Madmbutterfly713: When he kisses her. Duh! Tell Aunt Marylyn (I hope that's spelled right) that I say Hi! You should be confused.**


	7. Chapter 7

**When Friends are More Than Friends.**

**Ch. 7**

**Catwalk**

I kicked up the dust and crumpled up papers that littered the sidewalk as I made my way home. The only thing I could think about was Spot. I have never known love. When the lodging house came into view, I could picture Spot, lying on his bunk staring at the wood ceiling. His blonde hair would be in his blue eyes and he wouldn't bother to brush them off. I rubbed my almost visible scars, a reminder of my horrible past before I became a newsie. I could remember Spot helping me bandage up my wounds so they would heal.

As I pushed open the heavy door, I tried to remember my first night in this place I call home. But I couldn't. All I remembered was crying into a freighted Spot's shoulder and him whispering things in my ear. I walked up the creaky old stairs up to the bunkroom. _Taylor really needs to fix these stairs. These have been here for like a million years._ I thought as I walked into the bunkroom. I look over at Spot's bed and see him looking up at the ceiling, hair in his eyes, and fiddling with his red suspenders.

"What are ya doin' up dare?" I ask standing in the doorway. Spot turned over and looked at me.

"Nothin'" He replied smiling. I laughed and his eyes lit up a little. I walked over to his bunk and put my dirt-covered hand over his. He smiled and put his chin on the wooden bar that prevented him from falling from his bed at night. I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. Before I could stop myself, not that I wanted to, I kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but deepened it. I didn't have to worry about falling off because Spot took his hand from underneath mine and held on to my back.

I let my lips leave his and smiled. His whole face lit up as he hopped off the bed. He landed right next to me and kissed me again. I felt my fingers move though his silky blonde hair as I deepened the kiss. I pulled away, but our foreheads still touched.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," He told me. I smiled as he kissed me again. Thousands of butterflies came rushing to my stomach and it felt like they were all trying to get out at the same time. Suddenly, Headline, one of the older newsies, walked in. He stood about 5 feet, 9 inches tall and his flaming red hair could never be tamed. He brown eyes grew about 4 times their normal size at the sight he was seeing. Spot and I immediately pulled apart when he entered. He grinned.

"So…you decided to make a move now, Spot," He said. Spot nodded his head, making his hair fall back into his blue eyes. My mouth opened in shock. How long had Spot liked me? Then his words went playing in my head: _"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that,"_ I sat down on my bed with Spot following suit. Soon, the other newsies walked in after a long day of selling. They nodded their heads as they made their ways to their beds to take a nap. I lay my head on Spots shoulder thinking about what had happened today.

Spot kissed me…3 times.

I kissed Spot.

I have a creepy stalker that won't leave me alone.

Everyone knew that Spot liked me.

This was going to be a long night.

**Sorry for the shorty. School has started and I have almost no time to write. Headline does not belong to me. He belongs to Gryffindor's Newsie. **

**Gryffindor's Newsie: Thank you sooooooooooo much. Thank you for the chocolate. It was yummy. **

**Silky Conlon: Thank you. Don't worry. They do fight. Evil laugh **

**Madmbutterfly713: Thank you. I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Snocone: True…Very true. I got that from Mighty Ducks. Portman says it!**

**The Pendulam Swings: I think it might be it. If it's full of hott guys singing and dancing…than this is it!**

**XXSpotsgoilXx: It is? Wow. I didn't know I could write like that.**

**ElleestJenn: Stupid School. Making miss writing this cool story.**

**The Third Fate: I read them. Update them soon!**


End file.
